


The Great Protector

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka meets a wolf in the woods. One with strange eyes, that he knows he's seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SqueakyNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wolf and the Onmyouji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735676) by [Kita_the_Spaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz). 



> Prize fic for Squeaky for the Spring KakaIruFans contest on dA.
> 
> She asked for a story that had Iruka as an Onmyouji and Kakashi as a Wolf yokai, I tried to relate it to the original story as much as I could, but it strays a bit, so I guess it's ended up as more of a "What if".
> 
> It's been a bit crazy getting this finished, but I hope you enjoy.

_Iruka knew those eyes..._

_He tried not to flinch when the wolf growled at him, but Iruka wasn’t scared. Fingers inched closer to the scar that ran through a blood-red eye._

 

* * *

 

Iruka ran from the yokai, blood rushing down his cheeks from where it had swung at his face. The claws narrowly missed his eyes, which is the only thing he could be grateful for. He stumbled on the roots of the trees that ran through the thick forest.

Pausing for a moment, Iruka looked around to find somewhere safe. A cave stood near the peak of the next hill and he worked his way towards it. The trees rustled with sound around him, as Iruka felt his heart racing. He could sense the power of the yokai that was coming for him.

He pulled himself into the cave and crawled into the back, happy that he could conceal himself in the furthest corner with his small body.

There was a flash of lighting and the boom of the thunder was right behind it. Iruka never wanted to admit it, but he was scared. He desperately wanted to cover his ears humming to himself like his mother used to, but it would call attention to him and leave him defenseless.

Footsteps echoed through the cave as someone stepped under the cover, “Come out… I know you’re there child."

Iruka stopped breathing, hoping to trick whatever spirit had chased him here into thinking he was gone.

“You can’t fool me,” the voice called out to him, ”I can smell your power."

He started hyperventilating, wondering how much longer he would be alive. Getting away from the Yokai earlier would mean nothing nothing.

“I’m not here to hurt you, as long as you mean no threat to these woods that I protect."

With a big gulp, Iruka let go of his legs and started to crawl out of the cave with cautious eyes watching the strange figure.

The man was tall, nearly twice Iruka’s height, and somewhere between slender and built. His shocking silver hair stood up in all directions attempting to hide two pointed ears that were on alert. This wasn’t the same yokai that had come after him before, but one that was far more powerful. Iruka stared at him studying his eyes. The man had one gray eye and one blood-red with a long since healed scar.

Iruka flinched when a long pale finger traced the fresh wound across the bridge of his nose.

“You should get somewhere safe, there are dangerous creatures in these woods. My pack and I protect the village, but we can only cover so much."

“I have no where to go,” Iruka replied. It was painfully true. Something new he had to learn since loosing his parents earlier in the year.

The man growled at Iruka’s confession. “Follow me,” he said walking away before Iruka could ask anything else.

There was a loud howl and a large wolf appeared in front of them. Iruka had never seen a wolf up close, but he knew this was no ordinary wolf. The large reddish colored beast stood as tall as himself. He watched as she sniffed him for being a threat before she returned her attention to the unusual man. The two conversed with unspoken looks and the wolf disappeared into the woods.

“She’ll be back with someone to take care of you."

“But?” Iruka looked around confused, “Why are you helping me? Who are you?"

The man turned towards him, “I told you, I protect the village in this forest. If you must have a name, you can call me Kakashi."

“Kakashi,” Iruka repeated in a whisper.

“You’re not safe out here, that is why I’m helping you."

Before anything else could be said two men appeared. One was an older man, older than Iruka’s parents had been, but not old enough to be his grandparent. The other was a boy that must have been a few years older than Iruka, tall and stocky, and younger than he seemed.

“Kakashi?” the older man questioned.

“This cub was wandering alone, he needs somewhere safe to be. I trust you can take care of this Hiruzen,” Kakashi had a demanding presence, enough that it might frighten any normal person.

The man knelt down to look Iruka in the eyes, “Hello, what is your name?"

“Iruka."

A hand came up to his face thumbing at his cheek where blood was drying and cracking from the earlier wound. “Will you come with us?”

Iruka looked back at Kakashi, then turned forward and nodded to Hiruzen. Hiruzen held out his hand, waiting patiently for Iruka to take it.

“Thank you, Kakashi,” Iruka said, before he took Hiruzen’s hand and followed him away from the woods.

 

* * *

 

“Kakashi…” Iruka whispered as he put a hand to the beast’s jaw.

The wolf continued to growl at him, but did not retaliate against Iruka’s touch.

It had been a few years since Iruka had been to these woods, but he remembered that night well. It had been the one that changed his life forever.

He had been taken in and taught the ways of the onmyouji, using his strong powers for the protection of people. Iruka was willing to do anything to protect others from the yokai that had often come after him.

“You should leave these woods…” the wolf warned him, letting Iruka up from where he had pinned him to the ground.

Iruka stood up, brushing off the dirt that had stuck to his clothes. He looked at the overgrown wolf as it started to retreat.

“Are you Kakashi?” Iruka was desperate to know, to thank the man once again for his help.

The wolf huffed and him and continued out into the woods, melding into the shadows.

“Iruka!” a voice boomed through the forest calling Iruka back to his traveling party.

“Lady, I saw him,” Iruka said as he tried to catch his breath. He had run back to tell Tsunade that he met the great protector of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

“Young one, you shouldn’t wander off in these woods. Protectors are not fond of any intruders even when they mean no harm."

“Yes, Lady."

“Come on, Iruka. We must continue on our way home."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much of Onmyouji settings, so I hope it didn't end up too unrealistic.
> 
> Also, for those wondering, I imagine Iruka about 7 in the first part and 10 in the second.
> 
> I like imagining that Kakashi is this never aging spirit, or at least slower at aging, like an elf (which is why he's not young like Iruka).


End file.
